This invention relates in general to devices for locating movable articles relative to one another and in particular to an apparatus for positively positioning the seat of a toilet on the rim of a toilet bowl.
Toilets are well known structures which typically include a large hollow bowl having a seat pivotably attached thereto. The upper open end of the bowl, commonly referred to as the rim, is provided with a flat circular upper surface. The toilet seat is pivotably attached to the bowl so as to be movable between a lowered position, wherein the lower surface of the seat rests horizontally upon the flat upper surface of the rim, and a raised position, wherein the seat is oriented vertically. Most toilet seats are provided with a plurality of protuberances on the lower surface thereof. The protuberances are adapted to engage the upper surface of the rim when the seat is in the lowered position.
Generally, the pivotable connection between the bowl and the seat is accomplished by means of a hinge, one portion of which is secured to the bowl by threaded fasteners or other comparable means. When the threaded fasteners are tighted, the hinge and the seat are positioned such that the protuberances formed on the lower surface of the seat will engage the upper surface of the rim when lowered thereon. After repeated use, however, the threaded fasteners may loosen, causing the hinge and the seat to be moved laterally relative to the rim such that the protuberances do not engage the rim when the seat is lowered. Worse yet, the protuberances may initially engage the rim when the seat is lowered, but may slide laterally off of the rim when a person sits upon the seat. This situation is not only annoying and likely to damage the seat or the rim, but it is potentially dangerous to the person.